


Quarantine and Chill

by LadyScorpioPhantom



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friends to Lovers, I think?, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Quarantine and Chill, Slow Burn, censored hand holding, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScorpioPhantom/pseuds/LadyScorpioPhantom
Summary: Sometimes the worst circumstances are enough to realize just how comfortable you are with someone elseAlternatively: Because every ship deserves one quarentine story, and if we don't cope with this, we might as well become mad
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Quarantine and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since 2015 but here it is, this fic exists! Hope you enjoy it

Of all the results that a forced quarantine could have, this was the most unlikely one and very much surprising to be happening. That particular Friday was the one-month anniversary of “being stuck together with your best friend”, which wasn’t much of a milestone considering how he knew Damian since they were ten. It wouldn’t be the first time they spend so much time together either if you counted all the summer camps they were obligated to participate or family road trips the Waynes and the Kents would arrange once in forever. 

That, however, was the very first time they would be  _ completely _ alone. No parents, no colleagues, no other friends, only the “super sons” as they were still called even after reaching that tender age of eighteen. The first few days were just as anyone would expect: Bickering, teasing, being made to study his online classes because Damian wouldn’t simply just let him slack off but after that they would either play video games or watch movies until someone would pass out first, and most of the times that  _ someone _ meant Jon. Sometimes he wondered if Damian was secretly a super-human or something like that, because Jonathan could swear, he counted how Damian would pass a whole week without sleeping and still keep working like that was nothing at all. 

Soon enough those day became weeks, and those weeks became calmer. His main suspicion? Being trapped in a room with only one trusty person (or at least Jon liked to pretend he was trusted) made Damian low his guard down like Jon have never experienced before. It started with only the tiny things, how he would make coffee and not even pretend he made too much, but give the other cup to him or even offer it first. How he would wait for Jon’s classes to be over before finishing dinner so both could eat it still warm, or how during movie nights Damian wouldn’t even list his million excuses before huddling close to his body, he’d just silently do it, and took his breath away in the one time he didn’t even get another blanket to himself, but shared his and let the cuddle session ensue for the next two hours. 

Perhaps it was also his fault, because only after taking a moment to think about those situations the young man realized how his own attitudes towards his friend had changed. How he wouldn’t even try to keep a respectful distance from Damian, bending over the him from behind when he was making dinner just to catch a fraction of the smell from his cooking when it was his turn to make lunch (and how his blood, his  _ dami _ wouldn’t flinch from such approach or elbow him to step back), how he wouldn't even announce his approach when entering their shared bathroom as  _ Damian _ was using it, or even bat an eye while the only thing covering his annoyingly perfect body was a towel. It took more intimate events like these before Jon could take this late evening to settle down on the sofa and carefully analyze how closer they have been in those few weeks, and that’s counting how much he thought they already were with all those years of friendship, picturing every caressing and faint smiles that have made present in both of them, so present in so little time, and yet it pained Jon to think how it could stop happening once the world started running once again. 

– Holy shit we’re acting like a couple – He whispered such realization to himself, like a secret to bless only his own ears, one he still needed to hear to make its existence known and undeniable. The second bless was on the fact that Damian was in his room, with his own ears muffed by his dark green headset and that helped Jon relax on his own words. 

The worst of all? It didn’t make him scared nor confused. He didn’t question all the related thoughts who came alongside his little inside joke. Were they acting like a newlywed Honeymoon couple or just gross teenagers who seems to be joined by the hips? No, they were not gross, they were definitely casual, maybe a bit reserved perhaps; their parents probably wouldn’t even question their sudden change of relationship status, most likely things would be the same for exception of hand holding and a few kisses, maybe when no one is looking or purposefully just to bother others with how cute they are. The more he wondered the longer a smile made itself present on Jon’s lips, feeling his cheeks aching but he could not stop himself, putting his fingers over his lips and closing his eyes to make his scenarios livider in his imagination. 

Yeah but that definitely didn’t give him the right to be a creep, but there he was: standing still right in front of Damian, who was asleep first than him and that was a miracle for sure, while Jon was about to commit one of the biggest regrets of his life, probably one of those you just confess a decade later after being confronted with a similar situation or to admit your deepest sins. Kneeling beside him was easy, the problem itself was how he didn't even hesitate as he bowed in front of Damian and lightly rested his hands over his chest, gently pressing his lips against the ironically sweets of his pal, his best friend and confident. Did that make him an offender? Was he going to jail? Well at least he’d get beat up and straight to the hospital in the moment Damian opened up his eyes and he would deserve it. 

_ Except he didn’t _

Well, he did deserve to get beat up for kissing his asleep soul brother, but that  _ didn’t  _ happen. Damian didn’t open his eyes. They kept just as closed and relaxed as when he approached  _ Dami  _ to give him the tiniest peck on the history of lips touching other lips; and instead of saying grace for such luck the youngest of the Kent family decided to play with Fortuna just a bit more. Make it two pecks, three maybe, he did lost count after the fifth to be honest and only decided it was enough after a muffed groan sound in the voice of Damian. He may be lucky, but not that courageous, and so Jonathan stood up only to lay down on his own bed across Damian’s, and both were finally resting. 

Except  _ they _ weren’t 

Call it curiosity, because that was certainly how Damian would refer to it, as he did not move or acknowledge Jonathan’s sudden closeness to his resting self. “Well, that’s new” he thought as their lips met for the first time and raised his eyebrows after feeling the second time. That certainly wasn’t about questioning his sexuality and was probably motivated for something about Damian himself, or so he assumed after the ninth time he was kissed. He groaned annoyed, if Jonathan was going to touch him in a romantic way, he could at least deepen that contact already instead of boringly pressing their lips like some scared virgin (although Damian was certain that’s exactly what  _ qalbi  _ is). Maybe he should’ve kept quiet, because that vocal reaction is what caused the brunette to move away from him, and after a few seconds it was clear Jonathan decided to sleep. 

Saying he was disappointed would be an understatement, but of all people Damian would never bet that Jon would be the kind to pretend nothing happened when it was him who initiated the “kissing” last night. Even after breakfast he did  _ nothing  _ to increase the already elevated physical contact they got used to have a few weeks into the the quarantine. It started as annoying, but six hours later it was revolting, and so Damian resolved to play dirty and pretend to take a nap on the couch after noon. Yes, Jonathan did get close to him, and yes, he did peck his lips again but only twice, grinning to himself like the huge doofus he is and started to back off. Green eyes pierced surprised blue ones as the regal man sat on the couch, not amused by the other in front of him almost falling as he tripped on himself. 

– Y-You're awake? What the fu- hell Damian! – He screamed revolted, snakingly point at Damian and immediately his peach face became ruby. 

– If you’re going to kiss me the least you could do is use some tongue, pervert – Damian didn’t look at him as he sat up, but did after he straighten his posture, both irritated voice and body silently demanding an explanation. 

Jon’s heart was racing and it was equally obvious as he still was shaking, taking deep breathes and pulling his hair while sitting beside Damian. As for Damian? He kept waiting, and seconds quickly transformed into a minute, and no matter how much he did not want to start that conversation it seemed like that was his role after all, nudging his knee against Jon’s and only then realizing he now actually had his attention, seeing the red on his face was not only from embarrassment, but his puffed wet eyes denounced the place of despair his mind must’ve be in. 

– Last night... I knew you kissed me 

– But how? 

– Of course I knew you kissed me! The moment someone approaches me with ill intentions I attack, as always, and  _ you _ know that! Independently on who it is! … It just proved I wasn’t the only one to feel how close we’ve been lately – He shrugged, looking at his own hands and placing the right one on Jon’s, squeezing it a bit – And I don’t oppose to the idea of, you know, letting it get closer 

– Me... Neither... –It took some more deep breaths before Jon’s voice could almost sound normal, squeezing Damian’s hand back, but he still couldn't stop his chest to rise up so much as he tried to calm himself down – I’m sorry I... I should’ve told something, anything 

– And so should I, but didn’t... I didn’t want to speak about it and just waited for you to do act. Well I did think I was being pretty obvious with letting you get away with cuddling- 

–  _ Damian _

– But  _ I’m sorry  _ for scaring you like that!... Are we good? 

– You know what? Whatever, yeah, we are! – It was ridiculous how much he was smiling now, hiding his crying face against the crook of Damian’s neck, and trying not to twist his nose when inhaling that strong Chanel of his skin – … Oh my God I think I like you 

– Color me surprised 

– This is serious Dami! – Jon laughed, letting go of Damian’s hand so he could hug him from the side, rising up his head so he could appreciate the red tones that now adorned his golden skin – Damn I hate you 

– Happy to hear that, but please don’t 

_ Was it weird how from that moment forward Jon’s favorite color suddenly became emerald green? _

  
  



End file.
